


Snake Charmer

by Mythicamagic



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Human/Monster Romance, Kinda, Naga, Naga! Sesshoumaru, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Predator/Prey, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Sesshoumaru is extremely amused by the prey currently trapped in his den. Kagome just wanted a vacation. Naga Sesshoumaru fic. Sesskag AU.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 53
Kudos: 200





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I might make a series of stories featuring Monster! Sess or Monster! Kagome. I've already written a vampire one and a werewolf one. Shall see! I hope you enjoy this

Impossibly blue skies free from clouds stretched out above her head that bright and cheerful morning. It was hot. Uncomfortably so, but Kagome welcomed it despite the sweat beading at the back of her neck. Clad in a two-piece bikini hidden by her cute blue summer dress, the cotton thankfully thin and breezy, she drank in the sunny scenery greedily.

Hawaii sprawled out, with its rolling hills, high cliffs and exotic greenery. True, it was a little tourist-centric where they were staying, but the Japanese college students could hardly complain.

"I'm so excited for cliff diving~" Eri grinned, practically buzzing as they walked down a road beside the ocean. "Kyle said he'd meet us there, right? Do you think he'd be more attracted to a confident girl, or should I pretend to be scared?"

Yuka rolled her eyes, adjusting the strap of her bag over one shoulder. "From the way you were flirting last night at the hotel, I don't think he'll care either way."

"Maybe just fake a dizzy spell so he can catch you in his big strong arms~" Ayumi giggled.

"And what about you? I'm sure his friend will be there."

"Oh, don't get my hopes up!"

The three laughed, noticing their friend's silence once the girlish giggles died down.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" brows knitted with concern, Ayumi gently tapped her shoulder.

Shaken from her reverie, Kagome dragged her distracted gaze away from the ocean. "Hm? Oh… nothing," she smiled. "I was just thinking about what that man tried to say to us."

"You mean the Native we saw earlier?" Yuka arched a brow. "Forget it, none of us know Hawaiian and when he switched to English it was a lost cause. None of us can string a sentence together."

"It's true, I forget most of mine when we left school," Ayumi sighed mournfully.

"I flunked English," Eri smirked.

Shaking her head, Kagome folded her arms and frowned, "maybe so, but I could pick out a few of his words. 'Water' and 'no' with some kind of motion with his hands. He approached us while Kyle was talking to us about the cliff diving location with that map. Maybe it's a dangerous area, and the man was trying to warn us?"

"If it was a warning, Kyle would have told us. He said it was fine, just that we should be wary of any rocks, but he knows the area. It's standard stuff," waving this off, Eri quickened her pace, heels clanking on the hot road.

"He knows the area better than a guy who _lives_ here?" Kagome drawled, sharing a glance with Ayumi. Her more sensitive friend bit her lip, giving a weak shrug.

"Let's at least check it out," she said, adding more under her breath; "Eri is really excited. We can humour her a little by meeting with Kyle again today. None of us has to jump."

Releasing a breath, Kagome set her concerns aside for now. It wasn't like she wanted to be a wet blanket about it. Still, the man's wide, imploring brown eyes continued to nag at her mind. Such an expression could bridge the gap in communication. She'd practically felt his concern.

* * *

Kyle was a tanned, brown-haired boy travelling around the world. He struck Kagome as the adrenalin junkie type. Eri fawned over him, positively smitten. It was rare for a foreigner from London to be so well versed in Japanese, and they'd met through an online dating site, organising a get together while he was in Hawaii. Thus Kagome and the others had been dragged along. Kyle was practically their tour guide and means of verbal communication with English speakers.

His friends were less fluent in Japanese. The three shirtless blonde-haired young men flustered both Yuka and Ayumi, talking in broken sentences.

Kagome couldn't say she minded the male attention as they walked together to the cliffs. Obviously, they weren't up for anything permanent, just fooling around. Kagome had indulged in that sort of thing before. Unfortunately, it was quickly becoming boring. Men just couldn't get a clue. Whether it was a long-term boyfriend or a one-night stand, a playboy or attentive virgin, she found her experiences frustrating on a level she couldn't quite understand. It was lacklustre.

Perhaps today would be different. It would've been nice to hang out with Kyle's friends and get to know them if she could just rid herself of the man's warning.

"This is the spot," Kyle grinned, showing his dimples.

The group had stopped atop a cliff with a few trees littered near the edge. Yuka peered over the lip of the side, holding onto a branch.

"Wow, that's uh… quite a drop."

Kyle rolled his shoulder, muscles coiling. "It looks worse than it is. So! Who's going first?" he grinned wider, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

Eri laughed nervously, hugging his arm, "shouldn't you go, oh fearless leader?"

"I believe in ladies first," sea-foam blue eyes strayed to Kagome, who remained a little uncomfortable.

"What about your friend?"

"Ah- she's a little afraid. I don't think she'll be jumping," Eri dismissed.

"Aww c'mon," Kyle broke away from her to gesture to Kagome, inviting her closer. "At least take a look. No point in walkin' all the way here and not seeing the view at least."

"I can see it fine from here," Kagome gave a smile that showed her teeth. "Thanks anyway."

_"Kagome."_

Judging from her friend's expressions, they clearly wanted her to act more respectful.

Biting back a sigh, Kagome forced a more amiable smile upon her lips and stepped closer to the edge, peering down.

To Kyle's credit, it was a stunning view. She'd never seen water so crystal clear and blue. She couldn't tell how deep it plunged, but the waves rolled pure white, not a blemish in sight. No deadly rocks either.

_What had the man been warning us about?_

"What do ya think?" a playful voice rasped close to her ear. Kagome felt the heat of his body draw near.

Her lips pursed, "it's beautiful," she allowed. Maybe she was being too much of a stick in the mud, it wasn't like her.

"Then- why not take a closer look?"

Hands shoved.

Blue eyes flew wide as Kagome felt her body careen forward, hair swooping back. Letting out a fearful scream, Kagome felt her feet drag and fly free from solid earth. Gravity pulled her down.

Falling was surreal, disorientating. She'd pretty much left her stomach back with her friends it lept so violently. She couldn't tell up from down, but the ocean swooped in closer and closer.

Instinctively, Kagome sucked in a huge breath.

Making impact with warm waters, she plunged deep beneath the surface, bubbles obscuring her vision.

Almost immediately, still, serene waters swirled into motion.

Kagome's heart thundered with alarm, bracing herself. She mindlessly kicked her legs out of instinct the second something started pulling her downwards. Trying hard to break away from the current, her efforts proved to be in vain as it swept her up like a whirlpool.

Kagome closed her eyes. It became impossible to know where she was, how far the surface lay beyond her reach. Her lungs strained.

Getting desperate, Kagome abandoned all logic and started to swim _with_ the current rather than fight it. If she was going to die, she'd rather it be while doing something. Staying motionless didn't suit her.

Aching lungs grappled for air, and Kagome felt herself weaken. Desperate motions slowed. Her mind hazed with fog, becoming dizzy.

Gradually, she began to resemble a motionless rag-doll.

Something strong and sturdy wrapped around her waist, pulling her body.

Kagome weakly felt the sensation of being yanked. Shadows entered her murky gaze like she'd passed through a tunnel, lights soon reaching her again. And then she was suddenly flicked up and released.

Gasping the second her head broke free from salty waters, she sucked in sharp breaths, coughing violently. Kagome then promptly collapsed.

She blearily noticed the dim lighting and smooth rock she found herself splayed upon, shuddering. 

_I almost died._

It took a few moments to adjust and control her breathing, but eventually, after laying there and recovering from the experience, Kagome shakily roused herself enough to sit up. Looking around, she found a cavern of sorts awaiting her. The layout was spacious. Rock walls sprawled around her, a single circular opening high above in the ceiling allowing a circle of concentrated sunlight to pour down into the ocean pool she'd surfaced in.

Kagome pulled herself onto a rocky platform, following a walkway around the water and leaving wet footprints on cool stone in her wake. Thick shadows lay beyond the opposite side of the pool, with a multitude of paths in the rock-face branching off in different directions. They looked as though they'd been hollowed out by a huge earthworm. Kagome wagered they were a maze of sorts.

_No way am I going in there._

Glancing up at the natural skylight, Kagome bit her lip. Such smooth rock would be too steep and slippy to climb, and she doubted a helicopter passing overhead could spot her inside. She wasn't even sure how far she was from the mainland. Silence reigned within the lonely cavern, save for lapping water within the glittering pool. She couldn't hear any tourists or speedboats outside.

Kagome swallowed.

The pool.

She didn't exactly like the idea of chancing another swim. However, diving in again to reach the open ocean could be her only chance of finding help.

Putting it off for now, Kagome wandered around the edge of the pool, rubbing her arms absentmindedly. She felt shaken from the high fall alone, never mind nearly dying from a random whirlpool.

"That's what that man was trying to warn us about," she mused to herself, glancing at the water. "I hope Kyle doesn't push anyone else in. That bastard!" she seethed. She'd always been a strong swimmer, but if he had pushed in Ayumi, even with regular waters, the situation could've been dangerous. The idea of it only pissed her off even more. "When I get outta here, I'm giving him a piece of my mind. I bet he'll say - _'ohh it was just a joke.'_ Ha! You can tell that to my fist, buddy!"

A shadow moved to her left.

Kagome jumped, snapping her gaze to it. Sweat pricked at the back of her neck.

"H-hello?"

Nothing.

Well, it had been out of her peripheral vision. What a convenient time for her mind to start playing tricks on her.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome let the air whoosh out of her lungs. "And now I'm seeing things," she rambled, grasping her hair and wringing out excess salty water. "That's not unusual though, heck I think I see things passing by in the kitchen all the time. Totally nor- _AH!"_ Kagome started badly, looking directly at the shadows. A sleek, long thing swept out into bright sunlight across the floor before retreating smoothly. It had been pale, covered in a sheen that resembled scales.

_Was that a… tail?_

Kagome took one step back. Then another. Whatever it was, it had been quite large.

She didn't want any of that. None.

Pivoting sharply, Kagome hurried directly towards the pool. Climbing down a rocky incline, she bent her legs, muscles coiling and springing free as she leapt, body arching into a dive.

She made it into warm waters, kicking her legs madly. Gliding down from rippling surface to murky bottom of the pool, Kagome swam towards an opening in the rock wall. Something large and solid slid beneath her stomach then- closing around her waist and yanking.

Kagome's mouth opened in a gasp- pulled from the water with a hard tug. She coughed the second she surfaced, spitting out saltwater and holding onto the thing wrapped around her waist.

The tail.

Kagome's eyes widened, squirming and trying to get free as water dripped from her body, watching the pool drift further away as she ascended. The white scales felt smooth, warm beneath her touch.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome tried to dig her nails in, only to find them repelled by deceptively firm coils.

"You do not possess claws nor fangs sharp enough to cut through my hide, little human."

Kagome jolted, whipping her head up.

Half-lidded, piercing golden-yellow eyes stared back.

She gaped.

Slit pupils dilated.

The man observing her with a wry smile possessed beautifully ethereal features. Pointed ears, exotic magenta marks slashing across his pale cheeks. A silver fall of long hair spilt down over broad shoulders, hanging off the high rock he lounged upon that overlooked the pool. He'd propped both elbows on his bent tail, resting a strong chin upon one hand. The tips of his fingers resembled long, frighteningly sharp claws. Kagome blinked, trying to make sense of his form. His head and torso resembled a human male- physique impressive. From the waist down, however, an impossibly long snake tail sprawled out. She wasn't sure how vast it spread, a little preoccupied.

"Listen pal, I don't know what stage play I've stumbled across, but great effects. Top-notch. The puppet feels really lifelike," she minded some slick hair from her face. "The contacts are hot too, but I'd really like to be set down now."

"Would you?" he purred silkily, tail twisting to flip her upside down. Kagome gasped as black hair cascaded in front of her face, hanging towards the distant pool. "Unfortunately, this one has no interest in releasing you. It has been some time since prey has willingly stumbled into my den like a lost filly."

Kagome's mind raced. Prey. _Shit._

"I-I didn't stumble in. The whirlpool-"

"Ah, yes," he hummed, rising from his perch languidly. His form moved smoothly, top half easing closer without fear of toppling from the rock his larger half wrapped around.

"Hn… few mortals are foolish enough to jump from that cliff at noon."

"I was pushed," Kagome seethed, bristling as he prodded and turned her like prized meat hanging off a hook. "Hey! Watch it!" She swiped an arm out, cheeks flushing. "Put me down this instant!"

The Snake-man tilted his head, "curious that of all people, my prey this time happens to be a woman from my homeland."

Kagome had been too startled to really think about it, but they were indeed conversing in Japanese.

"So you're a Japanese demon, huh?" she squeaked. "Awesome. We can talk more about that when the blood isn't rushing to my head. Put. Me. Down," a growl hissed free from her teeth.

His lips spread into a half-smirk, half sneer, exposing sharp, glistening fangs. He turned her upright once more, only to coil more segments of his strong, pale tail around her. A part of it twisted and slid around her knees, parting them.

Something twinged between her legs- a bead of sweat, hot and salty where it rolled down her thigh in a lazy trickle.

Kagome's eyes widened as the moving tail constricted beneath her chest, restricting the use of her arms and squeezing the air from her lungs like he'd trapped her within a huge fist.

His body loomed close, face hovering near. His touch felt oddly human upon her chin: grip as firm as any other arrogant male's.

"The harder you struggle, the tighter my grip," he uttered, gaze and voice almost gentle in their rich cadence.

Kagome fought to keep her breathing even, becoming still. He seemed intelligent and well spoken. If that was the case, talking her way out of the situation might be her best bet.

"For the record, I'm Kagome," she said, trying not to tremble. "W-what's your name, Mr Snake man?"

Ivory lashes fell shut and swept open in a slow blink. His lips parted, hesitating, as though out of practice with speaking it aloud.

"Sesshoumaru."

The Killing Perfection.

It sounded like a bad omen.

Kagome swallowed and kept blabbing. "Oh, that's cool. Your parents must've been anticipating a nice blood thirsty baby. I'm sure they're very proud."

His expression darkened, and Kagome quickly shut up. Clearly, that had been the wrong thing to say.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side, breath fanning over her ear. "For the record," he uttered, archaic speech clearly unfamiliar with the term but imitating her, "my kind are not referred to as 'Snake Men.' I am a species of Naga."

"I-I see, sorry for using the wrong term," Kagome jolted as something flicked out close to her ear, nearly brushing the shell.

His tongue. Was he tasting the air?

Sesshoumaru made a low, pleasurable noise in his chest.

"You know… unless you're into playing with your food, maybe there's a reason you haven't eaten me yet," Kagome was ever the optimist.

"Pray tell: what would that reason be?" he asked, nose brushing and gliding into her hair. She felt his body roll as he inhaled deeply, having a ripple effect down his entire tail.

Kagome shivered. Oddly, the heat of him wrapped around her sent thrills racing up her spine due to every movement being intimately felt. The anticipation, fear and adrenaline mixed into a cocktail of absurdity. She felt its effects pour liquid heat into her lower abdomen.

"You want someone to talk to. Even people called 'The Killing Perfection' can get lonely. A-am I right in thinking you're the one who pulled me from the water?"

"Indeed."

Though she knew it wasn't out of any concern for her, Kagome nonetheless felt a stab of gratitude. "Thank you for that, I mean it. You're terrifying but much preferable to drowning."

Golden eyes danced. "Your compliments leave much to be desired."

Kagome's lips twitched. "Do you see what I mean, though? Maybe you just want a delightful conversationalist."

"Hn, perhaps," Sesshoumaru adjusted her, so that she loomed above him, his head dangerously close to her chest, "or perhaps I do just enjoy playing with my food."

Kagome jolted and gasped as a regal nose glided up the valley between her breasts, lips skimming, a teasing drag. She tried to squeeze her thighs together- prevented by a segment of his tail that rose and undulated slowly against her core, rubbing. Shamefully, Kagome moaned. Her wet dress, plastered to her form- pitifully could not hide the hard peaks of her nipples as her body heated.

"You respond quite enthusiastically to me, woman," Sesshoumaru purred, tongue flicking out to lick a long, wet arch up her chest, collarbone and neck. "Have you considered...you might enjoy my 'playing' with you?"

Panting, she quickly stopped her squirming hips. "L-let's talk about this," she swallowed, catching her breath. "We could make a game out of it. A real one."

Thankfully, his tail stopped.

"I am listening."

 _Okay, keep talking Kagome._ She shifted, looking at the glittering slashes of magenta cutting over his tail like stripes. It was safer than getting distracted by his enchanting eyes.

"Is there a way out of here other than the pool?"

His silky voice caressed her hearing. "Yes."

"T-then let me run for 15 minutes. If I find the exit- you let me go. If you catch me, then fair enough, I'm yours to eat or... or whatever," Kagome muttered, cheeks heating. "But I can and will defend myself during the run."

Sesshoumaru's claw-tipped fingers grasped her chin, turning her face back to look at him.

His eyes were hypnotic in their richness of colour. Slit, inhuman pupils only drew her in instead of repelling. They smiled even as his lips remained still.

"Nothing would please me more," he purred, free hand gliding down her stomach, making it twitch. "You possess a silver tongue, girl. I have not met a prey that could hold a conversation before."

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself- when you're not talking about eating me."

Chuckling with rich tones, the Naga loosened his tail, unwinding it so that she slid over his coils down to the walkway next to the pool.

Standing on her own two feet again, Kagome righted herself, glancing up at the looming Naga.

"Run along, little filly," he uttered languidly. His soft, masculine voice oddly put her at ease even as she prepared to run for her life. Perhaps this was how he lulled prey. Kagome chose not to examine why she'd responded so... _favourably_ to him. It was the humidity. The adrenaline.

Kagome headed for a tunnel, realising half-way her mistake. It was pitch black inside, and she had no light.

Almost as immediately as she'd stepped inside- green flames flickered to life upon the walls. Torches lit her way, scattered further ahead.

Steeling herself, Kagome took a breath, bursting into a run.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This fic will be three chapters, I don't have any plans to expand it further but I hope you like!
> 
> Warning: Smut

Hurrying through the winding tunnel, Kagome's rapid breathing echoed off sleek rock walls. Outside of the spheres of green flickering flames lurked thick black shadows, requiring her to run blindly in the dark after stepping out of the light. But another torch always lay within view, not far around a curving corner. Occasionally shafts of pure sunlight peeked into the tunnel from above- the walls too steep to climb and the gaps in the ceiling too small to fit through.

She wondered what the hell was going through her head when she propositioned him. Surely she'd been all talk and bravado? She'd talked so casually to a monster! Monsters existed! And they were stupidly handsome-

_Okay, let's not think about that part._

Deciding to focus purely on escape and trying not to remember the weird thrill her predator had given her, Kagome stopped upon finding a branch in the path. Two tunnels, one laying atop the other. One tunnel curved slightly up, the other leading further down.

The one curving up could mean reaching the surface, but Kagome frowned. This was a Naga's den. Would he have an escape route leading so easily out into the open? Since there were no huge warning signs put up in Hawaii about big snake men, it surely meant he was an elusive creature. She couldn't picture him frequenting land or the surface too often.

_That means…_

Kagome looked at the tunnel running downwards. If her hunch was right, she'd likely have to start swimming again.

"I can't let that stop me," she muttered, hurrying into the winding path and feeling it slope down. Thankfully more torches lit the way.

A splash caused her to jolt- calf submerging in water. Kagome righted herself, heart in her throat. A tiny pool lay beneath her foot, deceptively deep. Frowning and squinting ahead, she noticed a multitude of various sized pools littering the floor. Gaps in the ceiling gave her a glimpse of the tunnel she hadn't taken.

Hopping over small puddles and mini pools, Kagome lost track of time. She buzzed with adrenaline so she was anything but complacent, merely losing count of the minutes and distracted by manoeuvring through the tunnel.

A faint sound halted her breath.

Her ears strained. The noise resembled the drag of something faint against rock. Near soundless.

 _'The Killing Perfection.'_ His name made sense. Prey could easily be caught unawares by silent, rippling coils.

Kagome held still, looking behind her. Faint shafts of green light poured in like spotlights through the holes in the tunnel ceiling, reminders of the second tunnel above. Towards the very back- they began to snuff out.

Panicking, Kagome looked around. He was there. Right above her! _Shit, shit, shit-_

All he'd need to do was glance down to find her. Looking at a sizable pool, Kagome grit her teeth and knelt. Planting both hands on the sides, she swallowed and lowered herself feet first into cool dark water.

One after another, more lights were blocked out above- indicating his quiet advance, belly dragging along the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome held her nose and sank down, head dipping below the surface.

A dark shadow passed overhead, blocking out all light. Alone and suspended in pitch black water, Kagome fought to stay calm.

Her skin became hyper-sensitive, imagination running wild. If Nagas were real, what else could be lurking in the dark depths with her? She firmly closed her mind to such thoughts.

Feeling something like a current tug at her ankle further down, Kagome squinted out into the vast nothingness. A very faint glimmer of blue light could be seen via a hole in the rock face further away.

_Another pool I could surface in?_

It was better than just staying there, waiting to be snatched up by a hungry Naga. Bobbing up to take a small, hushed breath of air from the surface, Kagome slipped down again and kicked her legs. Swimming hard, she successfully drifted through the gap, moving her arms and gliding up to the new pool with all the finesse of a water nymph.

Gasping and quickly sucking in welcome breaths of fresh air, Kagome tread water.

"Wow."

A huge, ancient ship awaited her, beached upon a sand dune. It appeared to have been stranded within the cave, though Kagome wasn't sure how it could've gotten there- no ocean entrance in sight.

Easing closer, Kagome somewhat foolishly forgot her perilous situation. Seized by curiosity, she grabbed the raggedy rope ladder and ascended, climbing on deck. Wood had clearly rotted, once magnificent structures eroded by time. Paint had chipped and aged into a grimy dappled mess, gildings worn, sails ripped to shreds and hanging like cobwebs.

Somewhat out of place- a huge treasure trove of gold sat upon the deck. Coins, chalices, necklaces, jewels, swords, rings- anything and everything grand and royal awaited her. Tilting her head, Kagome approached wooden planks protesting beneath her weight. Deciding to step a little more gingerly, she eventually reached the pile. Lifting out a hand, she hovered it over glittering, alluring gold- bypassing it in favour of snatching an ornate, good quality bow.

"Finally a bit of luck," she smiled, shouldering the accompanying quiver of arrows. "I'm rusty, but this is better than nothing."

Velvety, quiet laughter echoed into the cave.

"You find my hoard and resist its treasures in favour of something practical? How effortlessly you arrest my attention, woman."

Jolting and looking up towards the left side of the cave, Kagome spotted various tunnel exists. Sesshoumaru smoothly lowered himself from one, body gliding down as if he were floating. Mid-air, his large form seemed to shrink in size slightly.

"I'm not exactly interested in plundering gold right now," Kagome backed up, nocking an arrow. "Stay back or I'll get serious."

"Do not disappoint me by pulling your punches," he uttered, wrapped a segment of himself around the dilapidated mast. Kagome realised he'd shrunk to let the aged wood support his weight, adjusting himself instinctively.

Sesshoumaru met her gaze, lips curving. "Entertain me with your fruitless struggles. I enjoyed our game of hide and seek, though it was short-lived."

"I'm not here to be your amusement," Kagome huffed, aiming at him. "You haven't caught me yet. Tell me nicely where the exit is and I won't have to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru's eyes smiled like setting suns, almost luminous in the dimly lit cave. "That was not part of our game. We only stop if you find the exit- or I catch you. One scenario is looking more likely to happen than the other."

The young woman did not shrink in the face of his confidence. True, her situation wasn't ideal. She was facing off against a large monster within a cave with only a bow and- she brushed her fingers over the fletchings- _five_ measly arrows, but that wouldn't deter her. There was no point in crying about it. Instead, Kagome tried her best to stitch together some semblance of a strategy.

His eyes roved over her body, lingering where her dress plastered against intimate areas. He then met her narrow gaze, lips curving. "Frozen with fear, little filly?"

"Hardly, I was just wondering if you were done talking- you're really not contradicting my assessment of you as a lonely guy if you chatter on like that."

Sesshoumaru's tail lazily slid around the mast, looping around one side of the ship. Kagome kept an eye on it, inching back. "Ah, were you waiting for me to make the first move? If that is the case- I will come to you."

_What?_

The naga suddenly lunged from his perch, sailing down towards her. Kagome stumbled back and fired. The arrow zipped past his ear, grazing off a strand of hair. It did nothing to halt his rapid approach.

Turning and bolting across the deck- the faint glimmer of scales caught her eye. The tail. She'd been expecting that, at least. Jumping mid-air to avoid its lunge, Kagome gasped as it curved quickly, intending to wrap around her ankle. Swinging her bow madly, she smacked it aside and continued running.

Sesshoumaru let out another round of silky, amused chuckling. It was probably the most inelegant 'fight' he'd ever been involved in. He easily batted away another of her arrows like an irritating fly. Setting her jaw, Kagome dove behind the mast and nocked a third arrow- letting it loose.

It pinged harmlessly off his midsection, eliciting another arrogant smirk.

Eyes widening, Kagome noticed his silver tail looping around the mast- and quickly ducked to avoid getting caught in his winding coils. His tail tightened once she'd slipped free- causing the wood to snap. The mast groaned, falling and collapsing over one side of the ship.

"You must see that it is pointless," Sesshoumaru's quiet voice reached her amidst the loud splash.

Panting, Kagome's eyes narrowed. She sprinted across the deck once more with the intent of getting some distance- only for aged wood to give under her weight. Yelping as her foot sank through- along with the rest of her right leg, Kagome collapsed to her knees. Splinters bit into her flesh. Hissing, she gripped her bow as Sesshoumaru closed in on her.

Armed with a new arrow, she shot it- aiming straight for his smug face.

Catching it mid-air with slick finesse, Sesshoumaru's talons glowed sickly green, the arrow wilting. Blue eyes widened as it crumpled, falling from his palm into a sticky mass of acid that ate into the deck.

"So those colourful stripes aren't just for show, huh?" she quipped, sweat beading on her neck as she tugged at her leg to no avail. Stuck. "Who knew Naga's used Aposematism."

His tail circled close, innocently slithering around her without touching. "That implies my kind were once prey- a laughable concept," he purred, suddenly tightening his coils. They squeezed around her mid-section, lifting her slightly.

"Ah!-" Kagome hissed, the jagged pieces of broken wood scraping her leg.

Sesshoumaru paused, noticing. His body eased closer, causing her to panic and strike out her fist. He caught it in a tight grip. Burning golden eyes found hers. She forgot how to breathe, the wind knocked from her sails.

A long-fingered hand slowly reached down as they remained locked in a stare, breaking the sharp edges off and guiding her leg free from the hole.

Kagome's eyes widened. He was... helping her?

Sure, he could still potentially eat her, but he could've easily yanked her free with no regard for her leg. Kagome bit her lip, reaching behind her. Now she felt kind of bad.

Not bad enough to stop, though. Grabbing an arrow, she thrust it down into his coils. Unlike before- the sharp point erupted into a bright, blinding orb of pink.

Sesshoumaru's body jerked. He tossed her back with a piercing roar, retracting his tail. Steam hissed from the wound upon his scales.

Kagome landed on the deck, shakily picking herself up and gripping her bow. A stab of pain from her leg made her weaken, sinking back down again.

"You are full of surprises," the naga uttered, glowing red eyes assessing the damage to his flesh. Blood pooled between the blackened scales.

Trying to stand, Kagome only succeeded in weakly half-dragging herself away. It was pointless. Sighing, she glanced at her bleeding calf. "You too. I didn't expect you to help me."

"Hn, and yet you did not hesitate to attack me, miko," Sesshoumaru's crimson gaze faded into a tiger-like, deep orange, his sultry voice pleased. "It has been many centuries since someone managed to make me bleed. Impressive."

"You're so weird, don't be impressed. I barely knew what I was doing," she breathed. "It's not like I've been trained- I just grew up on a shrine and had a hunch I could do something to you. My hands get all...hot around you. Like there's something waiting to get out."

"An _untrained_ miko wounded me?" his tone dipped into displeasure. "How humiliating."

Kagome wet her lips, hugging her arms close to herself. "W-what happens now?"

"Now?" a second lid flicked over his eyes like a gossamer shield. His expression darkened with thinly veiled anticipation, "now I feast."

Before Kagome could react- he'd lunged across the distance between them. Powerful arms closed around her, trapping her own against their bodies as he surged upwards. Kagome gasped, feeling the hard plains of his body shift while they twisted up into the air. One of his hands cradled her ass, so that she was braced snugly against him.

They soared through a hole in the ceiling, following a dark winding tunnel through a maze of rock. Kagome flexed her fingers. If she attacked him again at such close range, she'd likely fall to her death.

A harsh breeze lashed at her hair, Sesshoumaru moving with such speed it was clear he'd been playing with her from the start. He could've captured her at any time.

Kagome's heart raced, thundering loud in her ears. Blood pumped, lungs expanding and deflating quicker and quicker, urged on by fear.

His palm shifted, kneading her ass.

She blinked, feeling a spike of that same bizarre adrenaline-induced arousal. It hooked deep into her core, thighs twitching. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

Sesshoumaru weaved around a few more turns, soon gliding into a small intimate cavern. If Kagome had to guess, she'd say it was his nest. Various chests lined the walls, a few items of silk clothing strewn messily over them. She noted the red flower crests on the fine material. He might've left Japan behind, but he still favoured their clothing.

He shifted them down onto a mass of feathers and furs, striped tail coiling around them. Sesshoumaru then grasped a pot, removing the lid and straightening to lay her injured leg over his lap. Dipping two clawed fingers into the cool salve, he began smoothing it over small cuts, using a wet cloth to wipe away some blood. The wound wasn't as bad as she'd thought, though it stung like hell.

"S-so... _are_ you going to eat me?" she asked with a calm she did not feel, wincing. He suddenly wasn't acting like he wanted to, but maybe this was more play.

Poor Mama would think she'd drowned. Hell- her friends already probably assumed she'd drowned. They'd have a funeral at sea and everything.

_I never got to go travelling._

The naga curled his lips into a wicked smile. Her stiff body was tilted to lie back, smooth, warm coils snaking around her body. "In a sense," he purred, putting the salve aside and sliding a hand beneath her damp dress. His tail wormed between her legs, inching her white bikini bottoms down. "I intend to taste you as deeply as possible."

"What does that even mea- _ah!_ "

In a flash- his head had lunged between her legs- forked tongue running along her sex to flick up over her clit.

Sesshoumaru braced himself over her via his arms, coils tightening and relaxing around her, gliding, writhing- persuading. "This one will curse you with a fever that will freeze in your veins, locked forever inside your body. Nothing else except the delights of a monster will satisfy you again, little filly."

She wondered if his words intended to horrify her- sweet shrine maiden that she was. Instead, a sense of relief swamped her. Sex was something she could understand. Maybe even get behind.

Kagome gasped and mewled as the press of his tail replaced his tongue, gliding and rubbing. Biting her lip, she tried to resist, but ultimately her hips began to move.

A smile was in his voice, "are you ashamed of your attraction to me?"

Hazy eyes found the ceiling, experiencing a moment of clarity. She'd been into him from the start, even if it didn't make sense from a survival standpoint.

She wanted more.

"No," she breathed.

His hands found her elbows, then her shoulders. Not her breasts or hips or anywhere else she might have guessed he would rush to touch. Most boys did. They all saw her as a potential lay first and foremost.

Sesshoumaru didn't feel like the men she'd been with before, even putting aside the obvious difference in species. He was deliberate, precise and watchful. Not out of a sense of care, but pride. He took dark satisfaction in undoing her completely, running his hands, lips and tongue over her body.

"You're- hah- so strange. Do you do this with all of your prey?"

A forked tongue pried and prodded her nipple into a hardened peak beneath her bikini. "No, I do not. You have succeeded in redirecting my hunger."

She panted, squirming within the mass of sprawling, sleek scales. "This is- it's-"

 _Too much_ , she almost said, a little overwhelmed.

Sesshoumaru tipped his head to the side, inhuman irises darkening with satisfaction. He grasped her chin gently. "Come here," hot breath fanned over her lips, seconds before they were sealed with a soft, sensual kiss. Kagome went limp and gooey. He knew how to kiss- she'd give him that much. The touch of his lips felt like warm velvet, his accompanying tongue a welcome brush- until he refused to let up.

Kagome lay panting upon the nest, unable to escape his hot enticing mouth and infinite, dominating kisses- tongue laying claim to her mouth at an unbearably slow pace.

The miko managed to worm her arms free from his coils- dragging blunt nails over broad shoulders and scraping down to leave angry red marks over his chest.

Sesshoumaru gasped, her bottom lip popping free from between his teeth.

"Jerk," she choked, panting harshly. Despite- or maybe because of- his dominating treatment, her body flared alive. It was too late to try to feign disinterest, the fever was there- igniting her flesh.

It baffled her as to how sex between them would physically work, but ultimately, Kagome Higurashi was a curious creature and willing to try. She swallowed and willingly removed her clothing, beckoning him closer- gasping as his lips returned to her entrance, nestling between her thighs. The combination of wet, heated strokes of his tongue and teasing tail sent shock waves rippling through her core.

Kagome panted as he continued worshipping her with his mouth, rocking against him. He didn't let up until she was practically riding his tongue, feeling it flick and goad her into an orgasm. Her back arched with a cry- toes curling- a silky chuckle soon joining the sounds of her rapture.

The movement of his body changed, and Sesshoumaru's lips dragged up to her collarbone, a different pressure replacing his tail. It poked and prodded at her entrance. Kagome blinked when something identical to it glided against her navel.

She pushed his abdomen back, glancing down and gaping. "Wha- why do you have two?!"

He arched a brow, smile gloating. "Ah, mortal men only have one, do they not?"

"Yeah," she said thinly. He was huge. She wondered if one would even fit, as much as that was a cliche. "You are NOT putting both inside me, got it?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, smoothing a hand over her entrance and eliciting a gasp when two claws carefully nudged inside, spreading her. He examined her slick inner walls with an indulgent smile.

"Mn… I suppose you are too tight for such things. Perhaps it will be different once we begin."

Kagome groaned, accepting his sloppy kiss and lightly holding onto broad shoulders. Her mind staryed elsewhere.

Sesshoumaru pulled away, gaze flat. "You are still thinking about them."

"I mean, of course I am, there's _TWO!_ " Kagome blushed.

"Hn, you may as well acquaint yourself with them if you are going to be distracted," easy as breathing, he'd grabbed her hand and guided it to one of his shafts.

Blinking, Kagome shaped her hand around it, languidly pumping. It mostly resembled a human male's, just a little different. And there were two of them. Hard to forget about that.

Sesshoumaru shuddered pleasantly. Emboldened, she used a second hand to pay attention to the other cock. Multitasking was a little difficult, but not impossible.

"How did this even happen?" she mumbled.

The naga twitched and made a low crooning sound, leaning back against heaped coils that cushioned his back, tugging her to straddle a segment of his tail close to his waist. "Mn? What?"

Kagome blushed, gesturing to his cocks, "I didn't see these uh- _come out_ -" she whispered. "Your lower abdomen was just smooth skin before."

His lips twitched and spread into an amused smile, flashing sharp fangs. "Next time, you may observe."

"Next time?"

"I will not be satisfied with one round- and neither will you."

Kagome flashed him a cheeky grin, "you doubt your performance that much?"

"It is not a matter of dissatisfaction, little filly," velvety tones rolled into a hungry rumble like the clap of distant thunder, "rather, the greed and lust for more."

He certainly had a lot of confidence. Deciding to return the favour for earlier, she leaned down, drawing her tongue over one of the heads and taking it into her mouth. She pumped the other with her free hand. Sesshoumaru's lean hips bucked encouragingly, a deep, rasping growl vibrating from his chest. Kagome smiled inwardly, bobbing her head and sucking. She lightly scraped her teeth over his shaft and squirmed at the sharp inhale that hissed between his teeth.

Something prodded between her legs then. Sesshoumaru's claws brushed her sex, spreading it as the tip of his tail nestled inside her. Kagome gasped- glaring at him. Sesshoumaru only smirked.

The slickness from her orgasm made it easy to thrust his slim silver tail deeper, beginning to rub and glide against her inner walls. They clenched, and Kagome let out a muffled, shaky moan. He was relentless. While slowly pumping his tail, dexterous fingers continued playing with her clit. His freehand curled in dark hair, nails lightly scraping.

" _Gn_ \- that silver tongue of yours has a- _hah_ \- talent for many things, not just talking."

Kagome groaned, writhing. She tried her best to focus on pleasuring him but his coils lazily looping, squeezing around her chest and stomach- combined with the thrusts of his tail pumping ceaselessly inside her- the skilful rub of cruel fingers- it was all too much. It felt like a hundred serpents slithering all around her. A sheen of sweat coated her body as she writhed and bucked mindlessly. She finally whined, sinking onto her forearms as her sex clenched, cumming once more.

Sesshoumaru chuckled thinly, gripping her hair and forcing her head down. Kagome choked, planting warm hands firmly on striped hips, letting out a warning growl.

His grip eased up, but the silver tail withdrew- smacking her ass. "More," he uttered. "Or are you such a greedy little filly that you only seek to find your own pleasur- _gn!_ "

Kagome tightened the pressure of her mouth, sucking hard. She stroked and teased- prying her tongue against the tip of his cock and jerking him off with renewed vigour. It soon sent him careening over the edge with her. Squeaking as he came, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as his seed shot within her mouth, coating her hand in a warm milky white substance.

The naga panted softly, watching her through pale lashes. Swallowing, Kagome raised her head, wincing. She felt like a mess and they'd barely begun. Her thighs squeezed together.

Sesshoumaru eased away from his reclined position, wrapping his arms around her waist and guiding her to lie back. Black spirals of ebony hair fanned out upon the feathery nest. Slit pupils had dilated, tongue running over his lower lip.

"I will take you as traditionally as possible before ruining you by... other methods not capable by mortal men."

Kagome gazed at him hazily, feeling his coils continually running over sticky flesh. She wagered that once this was over- if she survived- the sensation of snakeskin would continue to haunt her for many years to come.

"Easing me in gently, huh?" she quipped. "One could almost mistake you for a thoughtful lover."

"You can attest to that," his lips brushed her cheek. Her juices coated his tail as it slipped between her legs, wrapping around one and hitching up her thigh. He took wicked lips to her ear, "unless of course, you dislike this and want me to stop. Perhaps I might spare you- if you beg hard enough."

Kagome shivered and wrapped her arms around him. Blue eyes darkened, becoming deeper and bluer than the finest lagoons he'd ever swam through, causing the naga to feel a rush of jubilant anticipation.

"Oh no, you've made enough promises- now I'm interested to see if you can follow through."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru smiled, leaning in and capturing her lips once more. His coils tightened, ebbing and flowing like the ocean tide, following the rhythm of her body and beginning their strange dance anew.


End file.
